Beginning
by Krysala
Summary: Jetfire and Jetstorm, on-lining for the first time. Oneshot. Set in an A/U. Please R&R!


Beginnings

A/N: Flames not appreciated, as this is my first story, and will be used to roast marshmallows. I would love any reviews though. Please R&R! :P Feel free to point out mistakes, but kindly please. Let the story begin!

* * *

><p>He online-ed his audio receptors, hearing voices all around him. Panic filled him, drowning all hope of rescue, and he curled up. He dimly heard a voice speaking to him, but couldn't make it out. He curled up tighter, not wanting to be hurt again. The Decepticons could do what they wanted to him, and he couldn't find it in him to resist. The voice spoke again, and another one answered it. They were talking about him, he realized. The panic worsened, as he couldn't resist wondering what experiments they were going to do on him now. He would rather off-line than give the pleasure of reaction to them. He debated about willed his spark to go out, and was beginning to think that there was no other way to end the panic and pain he was in. It was only worsened when he realized that he was no longer able to feel his twin. Something changed with-in him as he prepared to will his spark to go out, a much wanted feeling came into the storm that was his mind. Calm entered him, backed by reassurance, but he wondered if the feeling was only a break in the storm that would soon leave. The feeling swept away all the panic from him, sweeping away his doubts about it leaving. One last thought went through his mind as he entered recharge, 'Brother?'.<p>

* * *

><p>Jetstorm watched his twin on the med-bay berth next to his, wishing he could do something. He could feel what his twin was feeling, an entirely new thing for them. Scared for the other half of his spark, Jetstorm could feel something wrong. Lying underneath all the panic coming from his brother, a new feeling was there. It felt like he had just given up, the demons plaguing him becoming too much, and that he wanted to escape from it. Jetstorm gasped as he realized what his brother was about to do. He felt determination fill the place the dread had been just a second ago. He attempted to send calm through their bond, as Perceptor and Wheeljack rushed around, trying to stop what Jetfire was about to do. He hadn't been able to do this Before, he was sure of that, but maybe now... He felt around the bond a little bit before he tried to send calm and reassurance through it. The panic coming from his twin lessened, then soon was replaced by confused calm, and the bot slipped into recharge. Jetstorm yawned, the curled on the med-berth he was on, and was soon in recharge as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Jetfire on-lined his optics, and what he saw confused him. He saw a blank room with medical supplies and such. It took him a second to realize that they were in a med-bay, but he didn't know whose. He could feel fear rising, but he could also feel peace. The kind of peace only recharge gave. He tilted his head and saw his brother on the berth next to him. He tried to reach out to him, but only managed to move his arm a little. The reason was a bunch of wires and needles poking into him. He was becoming confused when he saw his brother come online. The peace he had been feeling disappeared as his brother got up. It was replaced by confusion, and then recognition. Jetstorm sat up and looked at his brother tiredly.<p>

'Brother, you are being awake now!' He said, but Jetfire noticed that his lips didn't move, and started as relief passed through him, almost flooding over his own feelings.

"How you be doing that?" Jetfire asked him curiously.

"Be doing what? Jetstorm asked, relief and sleepiness turning to confusion and flowing through the bond.

"You were to be saying something, but your lips were not to be moving, I know they didn't." Jetfire told him, grinning.

'Something like this?' Jetstorm said, wondering about this new development.

'Yes! I knew that you were doing it.' Jetfire said.

Jetstorm grinned, and said 'You are doing it too, brother!'

'I knew we could feel somethings before, but this is new.' Jetfire said to his twin.

'This is going to be fun." His brother said optimistically. Ideas and thoughts were tentatively shared over the bond made them both grin wider, until Jetstorm frowned as a question made it's way into his processor.

'Brother, why did you feel like you were going to be giving up?' He asked his twin. Jetfire squirmed under his twin's worried gaze, and sighed.

'I was remembering what they had done to me, Brother, and I couldn't stand it. I could not be standing that torture and loneliness again.' The orange twin slumped down onto the berth, curling up on his side, facing his twin. He yelped as a new feeling came into him again, banishing the sadness, but this time, it came with a side effect. Fire spread down his body, burning away the devices attached to him and making them go haywire. Jetstorm watched with optics wide in amazement as it happened, and he felt his twin through the bond, not afraid of the fire because he could tell that it wasn't hurting him. The feeling Jetfire had made it through the bond into Jetstorm, and both of them gasped as a small tornado erupted around them as Jetstorm had swept his arm around, prompted by instinct. Ice also erupted around his servos, and he grabbed his twin's to put out the fire that had decided to stay after the rest had been put out by Jetstorm's wind. The small flame dissipated into a tiny cloud of steam as it was met with cold, and the twins smiled at each other.

'This could be being fun...' Jetstorm said mischievously, a gleam in his optics the other hadn't seen is a long time.

'That it could be, Brother.' Jetfire replied, a gleam shining in his optics as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R!


End file.
